Oh For The Love Of England
by Sugarholic
Summary: One normal day at school 4 of Ryou's childhood friends show up from England so what happens now?Please RR first story hear!
1. Default Chapter

Well, hear it is a story by me Sugarholic!  
YGO cast grumbels  
Me: anyway I have a few things to get out the way.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! No matter how much Ive dreamed about it, its just not gonna happen this millennium or any millennium for that matter.

Oh a few other things in this story Seto hanngs out with the group.Yes I relize this is waaaaaaayy OOC but for the sake of the story just bear with it.

A few more things I minipulated their ages a bit so they could all go to schoo together.

Yugi 15 10th grade

Ryou 15 10th grade

Malik 15 10th grade

Joey 16 10th grade (no im not putting him back a grade but he just seems older to me thats all)

Seto 16 10th grade

Tristin 16 10th grade

Duke 15 10th grade

Serenity 14 9th grade

Tea 15 10th grade ( really dont hate her that much any more deal with it)

Mai 16 10th grade

Isis 16 10th grade

As fot the Yamis AKA Bakura and Yami they will be in the 10th grade your choice if you want them to be 3000 5000 16 years old doesent matter in my opinion.

Also I know this sounds like my story under my other pen name grape at for people who actually read it but let me explain.  
My computer is sersiouly acting up big time so I haven't been able to access it or my fanfiction. I also wasent happy how I wrote out that story in the first place so this is my remake of it Im not copying off of anyone. I just wanted to get that out of the way so people wont accuse me of stealing another person's hard work.

Now that that's out the way let the story commence!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another normal day at Domino High. A group of friends were chatting away in their first period class awaiting their usually late teacher.

This group included Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Tristin, Duke, Joey, Seto, Isis, Mai, Tea and Serenity.

Well, guys I have to leave now said Serenity. Oh yeah I keep forgetting your a grade under us said Mai opening her tube of lip gloss. Everyone waved their good bies, everyone except Malik and Bakura. The two were in a "friendly" game of cards.

Your cheating Bakura I know I saw an extra card!

Your just mad cause I beat you in the last 6 games!

The only reason Im loosing is because were playing with your faulty ass deck.

Its not faulty asswipe you just suck ass at cards!

Six aces Bakura Im not fucking blind I quit!

Yeah thats rights go on and cry to Isis. BWAHAAHAHH!

Bakura stopped laughing when a slosh of very cold orange juice "accidentally" found its way into the thief's lap. The class tried to hold in their laughter in fear of what Bakura would do to them. All except for Yami.

Seems like someone just couldn't hold it in. If you needed a bathroom break Im sure Ryou could have taken you and even stood outside the door to keep he bullies away. That did it these so called friends and other classmates were nearly falling out of their seats laughing at the thought of Ryou having to take Bakura to the bathroom like he was in pre school. Bakura stayed deadly quiet as flames started to surround him. Um guys maybe we should shut up before Bakura goes ballistic on the whole school whispered Ryou.

Oh whats Mr.Pee pee pants gonna do snickered Yami. lets all take a moment to relax as Yami gets his head handed to him   
(back to the story)  
"Bakura please stop kicking Yami in the back your gonna paralyze him!" yelled Ryou. It took Joey, Tristin, Seto, Duke, Yugi and Malik to pry Bakura's hands wrapped tightly around Yami's neck. And they were still struggling!

Must kill Yami mumbled Bakura as he sat in his seat cackling to himself.

Yup just another uneventful Monday morning a Domino High said Isis. Nothing is ever uneventful with these guys said Tea sitting on top of her desk. Hanging out with guys makes me wish for a little normality said Mai. Normality whats that asked Isis sarcastically. The complete opposite of Yami Bakura and Malik they answered siminstansiouly.

And a that moment the teacher walked into the room. Damm late again oh well at least I dident get caught. The class laughed even Bakura cracked a smile after drying off the front of his pants of course.

He wasent too worried about it they would be dry by the next class anyway. And if they're not Ill just use my handy dandy shadow magic on Yami.

The bloody hell you will said Ryou though the link. Bakura just rolled his dark brown eyes and closed his end of the link to sleep though class in peace.

Allright class before we get started I have an announcement to make. Today we are getting 4 new students today. Thats right people 4 new people to study and learn with in this hell hole we call High School.

The class started talking frantically with whispers of "so early into the year too its only September, Are they boys? Girls? cute ugly short tall thick scrawny or just plain weird?

Come on in said their teacher playing a hand-held video game. Sometimes the class wondered if Miss. Hiramara ever graduated from high school.

One by one 4 girls entered the classroom and stood in front of the students.

Would you all introduce ourselves cause Im jus so lazy this morning. The class sweatdropped.

The first girl was about '5'"2",a bit on the scrawny side, had blond hair tied into two long French braids in navy blue ribbons. She had a heart shaped locket hanging from her neck, huge round glasses, sky blue eyes, and kinda tan kinda pale skin.  
Hello cute boys and what ever girls my name is Cheasly Kasuga and I come from England and she greeted. The class laughed a the girl's statement.

The second girl was about '5'"5" had maybe a little below ear length dark purple hair with round brown eyes. She was slender but had strong looking arms and legs that suggested that she played sports along with her lightly tanned skin.  
Good morning people my name is Megumi Somha screw with me and you'll find yourself falling out a window oh and I come from England she greeted. The class sweatdroped and made a mental note to not piss her off anytime soon.

The third girl was about '5 "0", ear length lime green hair tied back with a few strands hanging out, and big emerald eyes. She was also slender with milky skin. Kinda reminds you of a chibi dolly.  
Hewow people my name is Niki Honda and I like cats! The class giggled a bit at the bubbly girl.

The fourth girl was around '5"1", also skinny but a figure no less. She had shoulder length orange almost red hair hanging down her face with orangey brown eyes. She had exotic tanned skin with and sparkly nail polish.  
Well, my name is Shakita Shindo I like sugar and I come from England. By the way does anyone have any sugar? The class laughed at the sugar deprived girl. No Im serious she said.

The class was still laughing all except one boy. Ryou had a look on his face as if he had seen a ghost. Oh bloody hell he thought.

Well, Ryou it looks like your gonna have some company as if you dident have enough already said Miss.Hiramara.

At the metchen of the name Ryou the four girls turned to him. RYOU! They shouted together.

No way said Cheasly this cant be right.

Ryou dug around in his wallet until he pulled out a worn slightly torn picture of a younger version of him and four other girls who looked somewhat like the 4 standing in front of him. Ryou showed the picture to the girls and sweatdropped when all for jumped on him in a crushing hug.

Oh crap I knew you came to Japan but I dident know you came to Domino said Cheasly.

Um Im guessing you know theses girls said Miss.Hiramara.

Yeah I do. To put it shortly they were my best friends back home up until I left last year.

But now were hear again said Niki bouncing up and down.

Well, Im sure you want to catch up on old times so do it at lunch I got a class to teach! They promptly sat down in the first available seats they saw.  
Most of the time Hiramara was really cool. Sometimes like a teenager but at cretin times she could be a real bitch.

The class went on until a note flopped on Ryou's desk when the teacher's back was turned. Even after a year Ryou could make out Cheasly's fancy cursive handwriting.

_  
I know your wondering WTF are al of us are doing hear but I promise we will explain it at lunch. Signed Cheasly. _

I sure would like to know what the hell is going on but I guess I'll just have to wait till 12:00 thought Ryou.

To be continued......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that my friends is the end of chapter one hope you liked it. Its the first one under my new pen name.  
PLEASE review Im begging you people let me know what you think!but this is my first stor hear so critisism is good as well I wanna improve.  
Till next chapter (if thear is one) bubi


	2. Intrductions Mellenium Items And Shimp

Well, hear we are again another chapter!

YGO cast: dammit!

Me: What was that?! flames in the backround

YGO cast: never mind we like living.

A few notes, I think in Japan they have three semesters of school but Im not exactly sure how they go. If someone could tell me so I can get the school setting straight it would be well appreciated. Or I could just go by the American school systems meaning from August to December fall semester, and January to May for the spring semester. Oh and by the way, if anyone can think of a better title for this story I would like that too. I wasent thinking when I thought it up.

Oh one more thing; I particularly don't like the girls uniform in the show. Im sorry but the pink with the blue skirt just screams burning eyes so if I ever have to describe the uniform in the feature Ill probably be referring to the uniform from Fruits Basket. I know this is strange but like their uniforms better so yeah deal with it.

bla bla bla speaking

bla bla bla thinking

Well, you guys know the drill me no own Yugioh if I did I would be a very rich girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The class droned on until finally at 9:45 the chime for the school came on.

The four girls came beside Ryou as Cheasly spoke up. "OK Ryou I know we only have a few minuets between classes so like I said in my note, we'll explain everything at lunch."

"OK......" Said Ryou walking to his 2nd period.

The classes went by with the white haired teen waiting ever so patiently for the clock to hit noon. Finally after what seemed like forever the familiar chimes went off and it was time for lunch. The gang decided to take this lunch outside so they would have plenty of room to sit.

"OK Cheasly start explaining" Said Ryou.

Well, you know dad likes to travel right? Well, Dad finally decided he wanted to move somewhere else. I know why Japan? Well, Uncle Kenshin owns a restaurant in Domino and said he could get us settled in. Now me and Mikey were not too thrilled about moving so far away from home, even when mom reminded me this is where you and your dad moved to, I reminded her that I had a 1 in a million chance of actually meeting up with you. I was soooo pissed. I mean I dident want to move and neither did Mikey from all of his friends. But they finally "convinced us" more like forced us to go. But now that your hear it makes it a shit load better!

"OK" said Ryou "That explains you but what about you three?"

Yeah about that said Megumi. Yeah well mom and dad have been separated for a few years and I guess she finally wanted to get out of England. So she asked me did I want to move? Well, I was already pissed off because Cheasly was leaving so we finally decided to just go.

"I guess she just couldn't take the memories" thought Megumi.

OK two down two to go said Ryou. "Your up next Niki."

Well, mom actually decided this on a whim said Niki sweatdropping. Um basically we all know all our parents are friends. So she just couldn't bear the thought of being without her friends in England, she's strange that way. So one night at 3 am I might add, she woke me up and told me honey were moving to Japan! Im glad she knows Japanese. Dad taught her since he's traveled more than she has. Anyway dad actually went along with it. He can probably get a job hear as a computer technician in Japan he's just that smart.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, your dad's a smart ass" said Ryou snickering. Niki playfully whacked Ryou on the head with her hand.

And finally you said Ryou pointing a finger at Shakita.

"Well, for one thing my mom like Niki's mom dident want to see all of her friends to go away." And well my grades were dropping anyway. "She said that when she went to school in Japan for a year all her subjects improved." I know, why move halfway across the world for studying? Mom still isent too strict on grades but she knows I could do better.

"And so she decided to get on the bandwagon and do a hop skip and a jump to Japan." Said Ryou. "Exactly" said Shakita grinning.

Wow you guys have strange families said Malik. The others minus the England group started snickering and mummered something about tomb keeper psycho sprit of the rod. Malik and Isis stared at them as the laughter died down, and realization hit Malik like a rock on the head. "Oh yeah" Said Malik.

"Well, I think its time for some more introduction," said Ryou pointing to his other friends. We can introduce ourselves said Bakura slightly pushing Ryou aside. Ryou just promptly ate the last rice ball sitting in Bakura's lunch.

The introductions went on until the last Yugi introduced himself. "Hey, are you a child prodigy or something?" asked Cheasly. Uh no. Bakura caught on to what she meant and said nope he's just a shrimp who hasn't hit puberty yet. Yugi glared or tried to glare at Bakura which dident even phase the sprit. Yami on the other hand was NOT a happy camper for Bakura making fun of his light and promptly cursed him out in Egyptian. Malik, Isis, and Shakita snickered at Yami's "colorful" language.

Malik blinked for a second and asked "How do you understand Egyptian?" "Oh well I guess Im kinda a mutt" she answered. Seto grinned slightly but Joey turned and mouthed "not one fucking word." "What I mean is that Im Japanese, British, Egyptian, and a sprinkle of German. "Cool" said Malik. "That explains her tanned skin" Thought Malik.

"Well, I think we have some more explaining to do if were to remain friends" Said Ryou softly mentcheaning to the Millennium Ring around his neck. "Oh yeah I remember, your dad got that for you on a dig right" Asked Niki. "Yeah, but it held a suprise or two that we dident expect. "Replied Ryou.

For the rest of lunch the gang tried their best to explain everything. And that meant Duelist Kingdom, Battel City, and all the stuff with the Millennium Items, and the sprits within. By the time the explanations were done Cheasly Megumi Niki and Shakita's mouths were practically on the ground in a state of shock.

"Well," said Cheasly "thats...thats something allright"! "SO FREAKING COOL!" they all exclaimed at once. "You mean our not terrified of us?" asked Yugi. "No way!" said Cheasly practically bouncing off the ground. "I mean you guys seem like nice people and besides were not exactly normal ourselves." "I mean we don't have 3000 year old sprits living in our jewelry but were still abnormal and quiet deranged." "Then your gonna fit in with us just fine then said Tristin"

And with that the bell rung for 5th period and the new group a clash of deranged meats even more deranged walked into the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And hear we go a second chapter.  
Thank you ImConfused and animeaddict99 for your reviews hears a cookie .  
See ya next chappie if u bother to drop by. Bubi!


End file.
